The present invention relates to blankets. More particularly, the present invention relates to blankets constructed of fabrics which provide insulation, and thus warmth and protection to persons.
Blankets have remained substantially unchanged for thousands of years. Originally, blankets were constructed of animal skins, woven plant materials, and animal hair. Recently, blankets have been constructed of artificial materials such as polyester. Though the materials have changed, the particular constructions of the blankets have remained relatively unchanged. For example, the blanket industry uses standardized dimensions for its blankets, depending on the size of a bed on which a blanket is to be used.
Minor variations in these blankets have been recently developed to include changes in shape of the blanket and to construct the blanket with pockets or internal pillows. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,881 describes a blanket including an attached hood sized to receive a person""s head to provide warmth and protection to a person""s head. The blanket is then wrapped around a person to provide warmth and protection to the wearer""s body. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,871,003, 5,179,741 and 5,481,768 describe blankets which include integrated pillows for providing cushioning to a person""s head.
It has also been known to construct blankets including two layers of fabric. For example, the inventor of the present invention disclosed a blanket consisting of two pieces of polyester fleece fabric in U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,759. The two polyester fleece fabrics are secured together by an outer over-locked stitched edge and stitched fold lines.
Unfortunately, blanket manufacturers have been severely restricted in their ability to provide insulation, and thus maintain warmth of a person. A blanket manufacturer was previously provided the option of constructing a single layer blanket of a thicker material to provide additional insulation. In the alternative, a blanket manufacturer could construct a blanket of two layers of fabric with one or both layers being constructed of thicker materials to provide added insulation.
Unfortunately, previous blankets were not, and could not be, practically constructed of more than two layers. If any attempts to construct a blanket of three or more layers had been attempted, the manufacturer would discover that the blanket could not be used in moist environments and that it was extremely difficult to wash the blanket in water. The reason for this restriction is that previous blanket materials were primarily constructed of hydrophilic materials such as cotton or wool. As a result of the hydrophilic nature of these materials, any water that seeped into the interior layer or layers of the blanket was absorbed. This water would be difficult, if not impossible to remove from the interior layer, or layers, making the blanket ruined for its intended purpose.
As a result of the disadvantages of prior art blankets, it would be highly desirable to provide a blanket structure that could be easily manufactured that provides additional insulation to users.
Briefly, in accordance with the invention, I provide an improved blanket construction. The blanket is constructed of first, second and third layers of hydrophobic fabric. The three layers of fabric are secured together to create a single blanket. Preferably, the fabrics are secured together by stitching around the blanket""s periphery. The stitching may be of any type known to those skilled in the art. In the preferred embodiments, the three layers of the blanket are secured together around the blanket""s periphery by an over-locking stitching. In additional embodiments, the blanket""s layers are secured together by traditional stitching patterns, such as four parallel sew lines extending longitudinally along the length of the blanket. The blankets may be constructed in any number of shapes. However, it is considered preferable that the blanket be constructed of three equal sized rectangular layers of fabric, as a rectangular shape is considered the most desired by blanket manufacturers and blanket users.
In the most preferred embodiment of the blanket of the present invention, the blanket is constructed of three layers of 100% polyester fleece fabric. Polyester fleece fabric is considered a true miracle of our time, and it has become popular for use in clothing and blankets for many years because of its outstanding qualities. Polyester fleece fabric is considered soft to the touch, warm and lightweight. It is also durable, and affordable. Moreover, because polyester fleece fabric is constructed of a synthetic fiber, it is virtually stain proof and easy to wash and dry in household cleaning appliances. However, for purposes of the present invention, polyester fleece fabric""s most important advantage is that it is hydrophobic. More particularly, polyester fleece repels water causing moisture to be expelled into the atmosphere by capillary action. Moisture is literally pumped out of the polyester fleece fibers and replaced with air which acts as an excellent insulator. As a result of its hydrophobic properties, polyester fleece is unique among materials used in the blanket industry, including natural materials such as cotton, wool and down, and synthetic materials, notably acrylic fibers. All of these materials are hydrophilic, meaning that these fabrics absorb water which result in prior art blankets being poor insulators, particularly during moist or humid conditions.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved blanket which provides additional versatility and insulation, and can be constructed inexpensively.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a blanket that is always warm and dry to the touch, even in moist environments.
Moreover, it is an object of the invention to provide a blanket which is washable and usable in moist conditions.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a blanket which is resistant to stains and which does not typically retain odors.
These and other objects and advantages have been accomplished with the construction and practice of the present invention, and these objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.